Andre (Quality Universe)
Andre was able to draw from memory a recognizable likeness of "Truro" on a wall, with charcoal. * Andre was one of the very best combat pilots in the world, for several decades. * Andre performed the forensic analysis of the dust from a freakish crime scene, and was able to ascertain that the disintegrated masonry and steel structure had been converted into an entirely new material, which Andre then was able to fuse into the form of a cube. This material had been invented by Mr. Powder, and was bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof, and radiationproof. Andre reverse-engineered the formula for this powder, and gave it away to a construction contractor. 4th story * ** * Andre understood spoken Russian, as well as his native French, English, and several other languages. * On their return flights from their many international adventures, it was commonplace for the seven aviators of the Blackhawk Squadron to join their voices in a hearty chorus of their Blackhawk Anthem, often improvising new verses. ** At Blackhawk Squadron sing-alongs, Andre played the guitar. , page 3, panel 2 He also could play a banjo. 1st panel of the 2nd page of the 3rd story * From a microscopic examination, Andre can identify the brand of any pocket crumbs of tobacco, and knows where to find more of the same brand. * Andre mastered these skills when he was but a boy. * Blackhawk considered Andre a better swordsman than himself. 2nd panel of 11th page | Weaknesses = * Andre is a complete sap for a pretty face or a well-turned ankle. , , , | Equipment = | Transportation = * In the Blackhawk Squadron, Andre's aircraft, during World War II, was a Grumman XF5F Skyrocket ground-attack fighter plane. After the war, he flew several early fighter jet warplanes, most notably North American F-86 Sabres, then Lockheed/Blackhawk F-90B and long-range interceptors. | Weapons = * On the ground he typically carried an M1/AI and an . | Notes = * Per , 1st story, in early 1955, Andre is 5' 11", 173 lbs. * In a desperate shoot-out in late 1941, in , Andre was shot at close range, and rolled down the side of a mountain, deliberately starting an avalanche in the process. The avalanche annihilated a large number of German soldiers. Andre's body was not recovered. * Six months later, on Andre's birthday, the Blackhawks revisited the site of Andre's apparent death, and amid another battle with the German occupying forces, found Andre, who had survived the avalanche but was battered beyond recognition. Blackhawk personally invaded Germany, solo, and broke into a concentration camp, from which he extracted the world's most famous plastic surgeon, Dr. Fritz von Rath, to restore Andre's face. * The doctor was insane, however, and sculpted Andre's features into those of a mutually-hated, and exceedingly ugly, Nazi enemy of theirs, Baron von Ziefh. The Blackhawks flew to Libya, and attacked von Ziefh and his forces, and defeated them, rescued Dr. von Rath's daughter Barbara from her Nazi captors, and returned to Blackhawk Island, for a second session of plastic surgery. Two weeks later, Andre looked just like his old self, and was engaged to marry Barbara von Rath. This was mentioned once, in a caption, then never again. In 1947 Andre was asked by a reporter whether he had ever been married but he avoided the question. * His long and violent career continued to take a physical toll on Andre. ** In 1943, he again caught multiple bullet wounds in one conflict, and one more bullet wound in his leg, in a later one. In 1951 he was shot in the shoulder 2nd story He was badly burned in a hangar fire in 1951. 1sst story ** Andre also survived a plane crash in 1944, and another plane crash in 1945. He was knocked unconscious with a blow to the head in 1947, thrice more in 1948, , , & and again in 1949. In 1950 he was knocked unconscious with a club, punched out by a robot, and knocked out twice more, with a pistol butt then a heavy goblet. 3rd & 5th stories In 1951 he was knocked unconscious with several clubs. | Trivia = * Andre smoked a pipe, until at least 1951. , * Andre served briefly as Vice-President and Secretary of Defense, in the ancient land of Fusang. * In 1951, on Blackhawk Island, he had a cat. | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }} Category:Blackhawk Squadron members Category:Military Characters Category:Quality Comics Characters Category:Pilots